Hanmokushisshi
by Lady-Videl
Summary: Amidst tragedy, a simple demonstration of compassion can mean more than just that. When Hiei learns some bad news, he finds himself drawn to a certain bluehaired deity… despite her relationship with Kurama.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story.

* * *

Hanmokushisshi

Prologue:  
Whispered Heartbreak

* * *

A lazy breeze pushed through the dense network of trees, rustling the golden leaves above the heads of students who were eagerly leaving the campus. The steady chorus of their excited chatter accompanied the final reverberation of the school bell signaling the beginning of fall break.

Hiei's crimson eyes studied the faces of each person carefully from his high position atop the trees. He noted with annoyance how disgustingly similar each person dressed, making his task all the more difficult. It would be easier to try to find the kitsune at his house anyways, but just as he was about to leave he caught a glimpse of something unbefitting a college campus. His eyes darted across the sea of humans until it found that anomaly he had seen just moments earlier, and with the slightest amount of amusement, he realized that it was that irritating blue-haired deity. What in the world was she doing at Kurama's campus?

By now, the school ground was almost completely empty and the sun was dipping behind the horizon, allowing darkness the seep into the evening's last light. Botan had her small briefcase clasped in her hands, but her back was turned to Hiei and hid any hint of her motive for being in Ningenkai. Perhaps Koenma had a new assignment for the group, something that would shake them out of their peaceful existence. Then again, it could be nothing, and the latter was more probable since the three worlds had long since fallen into a quiet state.

Hiei now lived in Makai, serving only under Mukuro until her demise. Not that he wished her dead but he despised being a subordinate to anyone. Besides, she was a good person underneath her unfortunate appearance. If there was a person who could truly understand him, other than Kurama, it was her. Due to his need in Makai, he had not returned to Ningenkai in nearly two years.

He felt a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth. Two years is nothing for a demon, but he was sure much had changed here in the living world. What had the former spirit detective group become since their final battle together?

Hiei's legs were growing tired and he shifted to lean against the trunk of the tree. Botan made an inaudible noise, one which even Hiei's keen sense of hearing was unable to catch completely. He followed her line of vision, finally seeing Kurama. Surprisingly, he hadn't changed as much as Hiei expected. His fiery red hair was still the same, maybe just a little shorter but, more true to his character; Kurama was wearing a nicely kept school uniform. From his vantage point, he could see that Kurama knew Botan was waiting for him, but there wasn't the smallest suggestion that the old kitsune was surprised.

She made a quick dash towards Kurama and stopped just in front of him. Her head dropped in a way that showed that she was trying to avoid his eyes. Hiei watched Kurama lift her chin up and offer a smile before she leapt into Kurama's arms. Kurama's footing nearly failed him as he stumbled back a few steps then finally wrapped his arms around her. They stood like that for a good amount of time with Kurama's chin resting on the top of the blue-haired girls head.

Her words were muffled into Kurama's shoulder and prevented Hiei from hearing anything. He was tempted to interrupt the bizarre scene, but it was hardly his concern what went on between anyone.

There was something off beyond the fact that Kurama and that irritating girl were embracing. Hiei found that he was unable to move and a terrible sadness settled within his body like nothing he had ever felt before.

The words from her mouth drifted through the air, almost purposely in Hiei's direction.

"Mukuro is dead."

* * *

As you can imagine, this will be a heavy story. My chapters are rarely ever this short, and the rest will most likely by much, much longer than this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Just an Embrace

* * *

The human mind has a way of protecting itself from such a devastating statement: it hears exactly what has happened and still has the ability to refuse to comprehend it. This is a mechanism that prevents them from losing control of their world and who is in it. 

Unfortunately, demons do not deal the same way.

Grieving was not something Hiei could do naturally, and so his anger welled up within. Humans also experience anger, usually anger towards the deceased or the higher power that took them from the world, but his rage was targeted at _her_.

He didn't remember descending from the tree or even approaching Botan and Kurama. He certainly didn't remember reaching out for her collar and grasping the fabric of her clothing in his fist, and pulling her down towards him.

"Hiei-" She managed to choke out as her legs began collapsing underneath her. Hearing her struggling to breathe broke his trance, but there was something satisfying about the fear in her amethyst eyes.

"Let her go." Kurama commanded in a composed manner. For a moment, Hiei was surprised that Kurama was not doing more to protect the helpless deity. Just as he was about to glance up at the kitsune, a fist came crashing into his jaw. His grip failed him, sending Botan to the ground.

The three waited in a tense silence, none wanting to break the unspoken truce between them. The sun disappeared from the sky as the lights surrounding the school building flickered on. A cool breeze interrupted the still air and Kurama took the opportunity to reach out to Botan. He whispered instructions for her, but she promptly shook her head in disagreement.

"Hiei," She said, her voice was low and humbled, a tone that was foreign for even her. "I… it happened recently. I only just found out."

"Don't try to fool me." Hiei ran his fingers across a thin trail of blood running from him mouth. "What kind of grim reaper doesn't know when a person's end is near?"

"It's rather… complicated." Botan drew in a deep breath and looked back at Kurama, who remained completely unresponsive, then continued. "Mukuro was not destined to pass on for many, many years, but there are such cases where we can not foresee certain events that might cause a person to die sooner than the date I have for them, like Yusuke."

The mere sound of Botan's voice as she attempted to justify Mukuro's death heightened Hiei's anger once again. Sensing this, Kurama intervened.

"Perhaps the answers you are looking for are better found in Makai." He suggested receiving only a loathsome glare from his former partner.

Hiei despised that he was being ordered back to Makai, but now he didn't have a choice. If Mukuro was gone… _If_. He quickly reprimanded himself for his poor choice of words because he knew that he was only deceiving himself to think that there was a possibility that she was still alive.

His eyebrows knitted together in frustration. What was there in Makai that could have ended her life? He turned his back to leave, but was quickly stopped by Botan.

"Let me come with you." She said abruptly, surprising both men in her presence.

"I don't need you to tag along." He spat, looking back at her from over his shoulder. "Besides, it seems you have other, more pressing matters to divert your attention from your job with."

The words were laced with such abhorrence that they sent a chill down Botan's spine. Had she really been distracted? As she watched him disappear into the sky, she wasn't too sure of the answer. She was being permitted to live a life in Ningenkai with Kurama, and she, Koenma, and Kurama had all thought through the effects of her not living in Reikai permanently anymore, but…

Kurama caught the look in her eyes, her soul growing distant from the world. Hiei's parting words had been unnecessary and extraordinarily cruel to Botan.

"There…" Kurama paused, reaching a hand out for her. "There was nothing you could have done, Botan."

"Of course." She cleared her throat and tried to pass off a smile, ignoring his open hand. "Maybe it would be best if I go back to Reikai for a while."

Kurama pressed his palm against her cheek gently. He adored her, but she had so much responsibility that he could not relieve from her. He leaned towards her, his lips brushing hers. She let out a sigh and ran her petite fingers through his scarlet strands of hair.

So much adversity…

Was she not supposed to be happy?

* * *

As he had expected, there was nothing false about the girl's statement: Mukuro was gone. Life in Makai had not changed; there was not a single person who would confess that they might miss her. Not even Hiei. This world didn't miss a beat when someone passed. What was there except death that kept this world running?

With a scoff, Hiei pushed her room door open. Many of her belongings had already been stripped from her room, and thus her very existence was being erased.

An odd feeling settled over him. It was more physical than emotional as his body seemed to ache, not unlike it would after a drawn out battle. Even his movements seemed laborious as he made his way through the unlit space.

She was dead and that was it. Hiei had returned to find out what had how she could have died, but what point was there?

Only the weak die. Hadn't that always been the way he rationalized dying?

"She was sick for some time," A soft explanation was accompanied by the intrusion of light once the door was slid open.

"I thought I told you to stay away from here." He stated. There was no malice behind his words; they were just a series of vocabulary strung together to state a fact.

"I wanted…" Her voice was lost in the silence. "I should apologize for not coming to you first." His body stiffened noticeably as she spoke. "I'm sorry Hiei."

"You're sorry?" He repeated apathetically. "What was the purpose of not bringing this straight to me?"

"Kurama-" Botan took a couple of clumsy steps closer to Hiei, and then froze. "I made a bad judgment call. I know how much she meant to you…"

"She meant nothing to me!" He sounded repulsed by the mere idea of it. And now he was even more repulsed with himself for allowing those words to slip out from his mouth.

He had been an outcast all his life. Though he was a demon, he was not totally accepted in the demon world. And yet, in the past couple of years, he had felt most at home in Makai because Mukuro was no different than him. They were both survivors of a tragic past that continuously haunted their future. It wasn't as though he needed acceptance from anyone in order to belong; he had shaped his own life by providing for himself, but the knowledge that there was other such beings capable of something he had accomplished was simply amazing. Mukuro had been amazing.

Botan felt misplaced in the room. A cold draft made its way through an opened window, sending shivers through her frail body. Hiei, on the other hand, had not moved from the foot of Mukuro's bed since she arrived and hardly seemed to notice the drop in temperature. Botan had been able to remain detached from most humans in order to avoid the moment of their deaths. It was not surprising that she had a low tolerance for dealing with deaths closely related to her, at least not surprising to those who knew her. Because she had somehow been capable of distancing herself from the most difficult part of living, Botan could not relate to Hiei.

She had a sudden urge that she couldn't prevent herself from following through on. Botan walked briskly, leaving little time for Hiei to react. Her arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him close towards her body.

"What the hell…" Hiei resisted for only a moment then grew still.

Her heart beating from behind him, Hiei lifted one hand and placed it atop her arm. The last thing he wanted from anyone was their pity, but his body refused to reject her.

-Continued-


End file.
